Don't Tell
by StarWarsgirl101
Summary: Ezra gets sick with something Hera has heard of before. Kanan helps out in many different ways.


**Hi** **my name is Kelly. This is my first fanfiction. All Star Wars Rebels family stuff. Love how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!**

Ezra POV

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked over at the clock it said 3:30. I couldn't help but groan. But not too loud that Zeb could hear me below. I climbed down from my bed and went to the refresher and looked at my face. It was so red and hot. I knew I was sick with something but I wouldn't admit that. "Great, just what I needed." I thought if I told Hera she would go all mother mode on me. If I told Kanan he would wonder why I didn't tell anyone. So I'm not telling either of them. After putting a cold towel on my face, I went back to bed. Good thing we didn't have a mission today.

Kanan POV

When I got up today I sensed something was wrong but I didn't know what it was. Something to do with Ezra. I walked from my room to the cockpit where Hera was.

"Hera?"

"Yes, Kanan?"

"Have you seen Ezra this morning?"

"No I haven't. Is there something wrong?"

"I think there might be. He could still be in his room."

"Let's go see."

We both went to see if Ezra was in his room and sure enough he was.

"Ezra, are you alright?"

He turned over tword the door and I saw his face looked really flushed.

I walked over to him and felt his cheek. I had to pull my hand away immediately, he was super hot.

"Hera, I think he's got a bad fever. He's burning up."

"I'll go get the thermometer."

"Ezra." I tried to shake him awake. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I feel awful."

"I can tell by the way your talking."

Then Hera came back.

"Here you go, love."

She put the thermometer in Ezra's mouth and waited for the results.

Beep!

I read it aloud "103.45"

"Wow that is really high. How long have you been sick, Ezra?"

"I just noticed it about 3:30 this morning."

"Why didnt you come get one of us?"

"Because I knew you both would try to take care of me. I've had worse. It'll pass soon."

"But your not alone anymore." I tried telling him over and over again but he still has a hard time realizing it.

"I know but..."

Hera interjected "No buts. Your sick and were taking care of you."

Ezra conceited defeat "Fine."

"I'll get him some medicine Kanan."

Hera then left for the med bay and I had a chance to talk to Ezra.

"Are you sure your okay Ezra?"

It took him a minute to answer.

"No, I feel horrible."

"Hera is gonna get you some fever reducer. You'll feel better in a few days if you rest."

"Kanan, thanks."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"Were here to help you no matter what."

Hera came back but with bad news.

"Kanan, can I talk you privately please?"

"Sure."

We walked out of Ezra's room but she had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized something. Ezra is sick with something I've heard of before. I had it when I was a little girl."

"What is it?"

"He has a condition called Dowitis." (I didn't want to use anything real)

"He doesn't have it as bad as I did but if he doesn't get help soon, it could get bad."

I just stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

Hera's POV

"Kanan? I snapped my fingers in front of his face. it was almost like he was in a trance.

"Hun?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"If Ezra doesn't get help soon he's not going to make it."

"What can we do?"

"There is a medicine he could take but when I took it, it had a few sideffects."

"I say if it keeps him alive, let's do it."

"It's not that simple Kanan. If his body doesn't agree with the medicine, it could have bad results."

"Is there something else we can try?"

I stood there for a minute, thinking if there was something I could do.

"We could just give him the fever reducer and maybe a cold towel on his face?"

"I guess. I just don't want anything bad to happen to him."

We went back to Ezra's room. When we walked in there we were a bit stunned to see what happened. Ezra had sat up in his bed hunched over in pain. I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh no, no no. Kanan, get me a bucket, fast!"

Ezra was going to throw up. I could tell by how pale his face was.

Good thing Kanan got the bucket when I told him to. After Ezra was alright, he tried to lay down and go back to sleep for a while.

"Will he be okay, Hera?"

"Yes he'll be fine in a few days. It always seems bad at first."

"What about the medicine? Can we try and get it or something close to it?"

"I think so. We'll have to land somewhere."

Ezra's POV

After Hera and Kanan had left my room, I overheard what they were talking about. "I can't believe this."

They left in the Phantom to go somewhere to get me medicine. Which left me on the Ghost. Sabine was put in charge of me.

She comes in about 3-4 times every hour. She probably knew Kanan and Hera would be gone a while.

Sabine POV

I went to check on Ezra after Hera and Kanan left.

"How you feeling, Ezra?"

"I'm in a lot of pain. Everything hurts."

"I know, but I just gave you some medicine. It might take a while to kick in."

"Thanks Sabine. But I need to rest."

"I'll check back in a while."

Kanan's POV

While me and Hera were out, I couldn't help but think of how Ezra was doing. It hurt me to know if he doesn't get help soon, he might...die.

"Kanan?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Lost you there for a second."

"Sorry just thinking."

"About what?"

"Ezra. I'm worried for him."

"And you have good reason to."

"So where do we find this medicine? I don't really know what I'm looking for."

"It's a dark purple bottle with a medical label on it. Maybe we should split up so we can try to find it quicker?"

"Ok. We'll meet back at the Ghost at 1700."

After Hera and I went different directions, it wasn't long before she called me on our communicator.

"Kanan, I found the medicine. We need to get back to the Ghost, we've been gone longer than we said."

"I'm on my way back now."

It took us about a half hour to get back. When we got back in the Ghost, Ezra was asleep. Sabine was at his bedside sitting in a chair.

"Sabine?"

"You guys are finally back."

"Sorry. We didn't realize how long we were gone."

Hera immediately got the medicine out and tried to wake Ezra up. It took a few minutes so I had to help her.

"Ezra, me and Hera are back."

He eventually realized where he was and what we were doing.

"Kanan?" His voice was different. Almost like he had a soar throat.

"I'm here. We got you some better medicine. Can you sit up, please?"

By the way he was moving, I could tell his body was in pain.

He took the medicine just to get it over with. I noticed Hera turned and walked out of the room, I had to go after her.

"Are you alright, Hera?" She was crying trying to hold back her sobs.

"What is it?"

"I just saw how miserable he looked and couldn't help but cry."

"I understand. I feel the same way, but we need to be strong. He'll be okay in a few days. Tell you what, if you want to go to your room and collect yourself, thats fine. Me and Sabine can take care of him."

"Ok. I'll be back in a little while."

I went back in Ezra's room and Hera went to her room.

"How is he, Sabine?"

"He's stable, but still has a high fever."

"How long ago did you give him the fever reducer?"

"About 2 hours ago. He told me while you guys were gone that he was in a lot of pain."

"I thought he was by the way he was moving. How did he sleep?"

Sabine went silent for a while. I could tell something had happened.

"He had a fever induced nightmare. It was scary but I got him to calm down."

"I knew something like that would happen if I left."

"Its not your fault, Kanan. Everyone gets sick once in a while."

By that time, it was 10:00 so we decided to go to bed but nobody stayed with Ezra. Big mistake.

He went into a full state of panic when one of us weren't in his room with him, worse than a nightmare. Nobody knew until a scream was heard in Ezra's room. He had gotten a higher fever because of the stronger medicine we gave him, it had made him worse.

Hera tried to calm him down but she couldn't. Sabine tried but nothing worked until I came in.

He almost passed out from his rapid breathing.

When he saw me trying to calm him down, he knew he was safe.

"Ezra, can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"What happened? You screamed and had a full on panick attack."

"I... don't know. I was okay until I woke up and saw nobody in here. I've just become used to having someone in here."

"Its okay now, were all here."

His eyes were glossy like he wanted to cry but instead he just asked,

"Will you stay with me, Kanan?"

"Of course."

**Time lapse of 3 days**

Ezra's POV

It's been 3 days since I found out I was sick. I've been out of my room walking around the ship, with Kanan and Hera's help of course. Sometimes, my legs will become weak and it will take a few minutes to get back up. Today, Hera was helping me.

"It's okay Ezra, your doing good."

"That time was hard."

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes."

Hera helped me to the cockpit and we both sat down.

"Are you okay, Ezra?"

"I think so."

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No."

"It's getting kinda late. You probably should get to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Hera."

That night took a bit of a turn for the worse.

_"Kanan? Where are you? Hera, Sabine?"_

_"None of your friends can save you now." A strange voice said to me._

_"Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_I was beginning to get scared. Not knowing where I am, my friends are either in danger or...dead._

_"Were gonna start with the Jedi, your Master."_

_"Wait? Start what?"_

_Then I herad a lot of screams. Some from Kanan and Hera, even Sabine. I had no idea what was going on. Just as the strange man was going to harm my family, he took a weapon and struck..._

I lunged forward, with sweat beads on my forehead. I was gasping for breath. I saw I was still on the Ghost in my bedroom. After I got a hold of myself, I got up from my bed and went to Kanan's room, really scared.

"Kanan?"

He was sitting on his bed, meditating. When he heard the door open he looked up to see who it was.

"Ezra, are you okay?"

I walked over to Kanan and threw my arms over his neck, crying.

"Are you okay, Kanan? Please tell me your not hurt."

"I'm alright, Ezra. What happened?"

"I had a bad nightmare. You, Hera and Sabine were all being beaten. Before he killed you guys he struck...me."

I replayed the nighmare in my head even more scared. I started sobbing. Kanan hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"It's alright Ezra. None of us are hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Do you want to stay in here with me?"

"Yes."

Kanan helped me to calm me down and back to sleep. I'm just gald I didn't see that awful dream again.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a lot better. I was still taking some fever reducer as needed but that wasn't very often and I got to walk outside for the first time in about a week.

"Glad your feeling better, Ezra." Kanan was talking to me but I was enjoying the fresh air.

"Thanks Kanan. If it weren't for you and Hera, I more than likely I wouldn't be alive right now."

"No problem. Were all here for you."

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it might be a bit long and dragged out but this is how I liked it. Hope you enjoyed it, too.**


End file.
